1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a ball, and more particularly to a sportsball comprising a barebone ball having an integral structure for optimizing a structural strength of the sportsball.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional sportsball, such as a conventional soccer ball, usually comprises a ball bladder and a ball cover enclosing the ball bladder, wherein the ball cover is constructed by a plurality of cover panels stitched in an edge-to-edge manner and each cover panel is strengthened and supported with one or more lining layers when the ball cover is made of synthetic leather.
In order to prevent additional lining adhered onto the ball cover so as to lower the material cost and manufacturing cost while providing a bladder with better strength and flexibility and impact resistance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,545 teaches a sportsball which comprises a ball bladder strengthened by a web layer, and a ball cover. The ball cover comprises a plurality of cover panels attached on the ball bladder, wherein each of the carcass panels is usually stitched to adjacent carcass panels for forming a substantially round sportsball. Traditionally, much has been done in the development of the ball bladder and intermediate construction between the ball bladder and the ball carcass.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,663,520 provides a ball pocket bladder which is an intermediate construction ball pocket for better receiving and supporting the inflatable bladder so as to retain and enhance the roundness of the ball without reducing the softness thereof.
The conventional sportsballs as mentioned above are stitched sportsballs that require expensive and time-consuming manufacturing procedures of stitching the cover panels together while it is difficult to produce optimal roundness, for example it is difficult for sharp corners to be adequately stitched with adjacent cover panels. Moreover, the cover panels need to be strengthened and supported by lining layers and cushion pads that not only requires additional producing steps but also increases the difficulty of the stitching process.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,585 discloses a ball having a stitch-less structure, which discloses a ball for a ball game comprising an elastic bladder, a reinforced layer, and a plurality of leather panels. More specifically, each of the leather panels is bonded onto the reinforced layer, wherein a peripheral edge portion of each leather panels is folded toward an inside. A thickness adjusting member is disposed in a void defined by the folded peripheral portions and bonded onto a back of each leather panel. Although this sportsball does not involve stitching on the leather panels, it contains the following unsolved disadvantages.
First, the '585 patent specifically discloses that each of the leather panels is inwardly folded at the corresponding peripheral portion to bond with the thickness adjusting member, and thus each the leather panels must have two portions, a main portion above the thickness adjusting member, and a peripheral portion bonded at side portions of the corresponding thickness adjusting member. Accordingly, the problem with this construction is that while the main portion of each of the leather panels is elastically supported by the thickness adjusting member, the corresponding peripheral portion does not. As a result, the sportsball suffers from non-uniform cushion effect because of the bonding technique of the leather panels. When a user of that invention kicks on the main portion of the leather panel, he will enjoy substantial cushioning effect from the thickness adjusting member. However, when the user kicks on the peripheral portion of the leather panel, he will cease to enjoy the same amount of cushioning effect as if he kicks on the main portion.
Second, it is apparently that, in order to manufacture the ball stated in the '585 patent, one must take substantial amount of time for precise and effective attachment between the thickness adjusting member and the leather panels, and for precise alignment of the edges of leather panels with each other. In other words, the manufacturing process of the ball disclosed in the '585 patent is time-consuming, troublesome in manual steps and expensive in cost.
Another problem for traditional sportsballs is that no matter how good the stitching and/or the construction of leather panels, the ball bladder and the ball carcass are inherently two different components. The ball carcass attached onto the ball bladder with an inner lining therebetween is difficult to produce a true roundness and a durable structure with strengthened impact resistance.